1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device including an antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic communication technologies advance, electronic devices having various functions are being developed with a convergence function for conducting one or more functions.
In recent years, as functional gaps between manufacturers have narrowed, the electronic devices are being provided with reduced depth, i.e. are slimmer, in order to satisfy consumer's needs, to increase rigidity, and to enhance design. Increases in rigidity of the electronic devices are provided by replacing components, e.g., exterior components, with a metallic material, which concurrently appeals to consumer desire for high quality and improved exterior appearance. However, manufacturers must address grounding and antenna radiation reduction due to use of metallic material on the exterior of the electronic devices.
Antennas used in the electronic device include a Planar Inverted-F Antenna (PIFA) or a monopole radiator in a basic structure, with volume and number of the mounted antenna radiators determined based on a service frequency, bandwidth, and type. For example, the antenna needs to satisfy a wireless communication service operating in various bands such as Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), Long Term Evolution (LTE), Bluetooth (BT), Global Positioning System (GPS), and Wireless Fidelity (WiFi). The slimmer electronic devices must function in one or more of the communication bands, given the reduced mounting space provided for the antenna radiator, must produce an electric field below a Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) threshold for determining electromagnetic energy absorbed by a human body, and must overcome radiation degradation due to peripheral metallic members, e.g., a metallic housing, a metallic bezel, and electronic parts formed of metallic materials.